The Two Most Important Things In Life
by luvnotlust1110
Summary: angers life is crashing down around her, first her boyfriend breaks up with her and then her and her best friend get in a fight, can everything heal?


Jack looked around the room avoiding eye contact with anger. "Anger..." he started as his eyes slowly found hers. He could see that in her eyes was a lot of nervousness, she was definitely suspecting something from him, something bad. Jack breathed in heavily and then continued, "Look, anger, I think it would be best if we took a break from each other." he had to stop after seeing tears welling in her eyes. "Im... Im sorry, I still want to be friends though" he finished as he set his hand down on hers. Anger sighed looking away "what is happening here?" she asked herself. "How could you do this to me?" she asked him, quickly taking her hand from under his. Standing up from her place on jack's bunk, she felt a rush of warm tears uncontrollably start rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't find the strength to move, only slink down onto the ground her back resting against the uncomfortable edge of jack's bunk. "Oh Im so sorry" jack said sitting next to her. "Get away from me!" anger snapped once she found the strength, and stormed out of his bunkroom leaving him to think about things.  
  
Jack sighed placing his head in his hands. The only reason he did it was to have time alone, his space. He wasn't planning on dating anyone else he just needed time to think about everything. Everything in his life was moving so fast. He did love her but he was also a bit scared about the commitment being made. "What have I done?" he asked himself over and over. But there was no answer to it. The only answer was, he broke up with her. "If only she knew that I do love her" he said aloud laughing a bit after he said it. He was considering talking to her but knew that this wasn't the time. He also knew she was probably sitting on her bunk crying her eyes out from a broken heart. It hurt him just to think about it but knew there was nothing he could do at the moment to take away the pain both of them were feeling even though he wished more than anything that he could. "Shit!" he yelled out. It helped him get some things off his chest, but it didn't fight his urge to cry. "Im a guy, guys don't cry." he kept telling himself although it was hard not to he eventually got back up and laid on his bunk. Although it was still early he had this sudden urge to sleep. Maybe so that he could forget about everything.  
  
Stars walked into angers bunkroom. Spot right next to her with his arm around her waist. A huge smile across her face until she saw angers. "What's wrong hun?" she asked anger sitting down next to her on the bunk. Spot sat behind stars placing his hands all the way around her hips kissing her neck softly. Stars let him continue and tried to fight off the urge not to giggle. Anger could see that and rolled her eyes. "Jack broke up with me" she finally stated looking back over at stars who had a huge grin on her face again. "Spot will you stop it!" anger scolded, she wasn't in the mood for them two all over each other. "Aww im so sorry!" stars said hugging her. "Are you ok?" anger rolled her eyes and held out her arms "do I look ok?" she asked a little stubbornly. Stars looked over at spot who was now standing at the door. You could tell he wanted to leave after anger screamed at him. "No" she finally said. "Im really sorry though, but right now I have to leave. Ill talk to you later" she said walking toward the door giggling a little when spot started hanging all over her again. Anger sighed and rolled over. She hated how stars could be so shallow. "All she cares about is spot" she said to herself. She made it seem like it didn't bother her but inside her it really did. Stars could care less about anyone but herself at times and this was one of those times. Anger pressed her head into her pillow hoping to suffocate herself although she knew it wasn't possible.  
  
The rest of the day went by unbelievably slow for both anger and jack as they both laid around on their bunks doing nothing but thinking and sulking.   
  
The next day anger awoke with a jump on her bunk. She slowly woke up to see stars sitting at the edge of the bunk. "Hi" she mumbled. She was still a little ticked at her from the day before. "Where's spot?" she asked in a tone that should tell stars that she wasn't happy with her. "Oh come on." stars said shaking her a little. "You know I cant resist spots eyes." she smiled the way in which she did when she was missing him. Anger rolled her eyes and rolled onto her side hoping to fall back asleep and forget about everything but stars continued to talk. "I have to tell you!" she squealed. "Spot invited me into Brooklyn for a night and you know me, I could never resist it, well we were laying on his bunk last night, and I was about to fall asleep and all I felt were his hands going down my pants, so one thing led to another and we ended up having sex!" she sighed "It was great! Especially since he told me that the reason why he wanted to do that was to show me how much he cared!" anger sat up. Anger sat up as she was getting really pissed off. "Stars, love isn't, oh I want to fuck you to show you how much I care, it isn't, hang all over me your touch shows me love, love is when you can be with that person, see them across the room and you will still be happy, not whimpering because they aren't touching you." she said her eyes showing stars not to piss her off more, but stars went back with "You wouldn't know the first thing about love." but all she got in return for that was a punch in the lip. "You cant tell me I don't know what love is!" she screamed. "What do you think jack was to me? He never touched me in anyway like that and I didn't really want him to. I was happy with him even though we didn't do that shit!" stars looked over at her with a surprised look. "Anger, I thought you were my friend, but I guess I was wrong, I guess I was really wrong" she said walking out of angers bunkroom, and out in the hall where she started debating where she should go. "Brooklyn!" she said with a grin.  
  
Stars arrived in Brooklyn where she met up with spot in the streets. "Hey baby" she said kissing him deeply on the lips, but he brushed her off gently. "Baby, Im sorry, but I have to go with the guys. Ill go get you tonight ok?" he asked with a smile he knew that she could never resist. "Ok" she said lightly and with a smile as she turned back around toward Manhattan. When she arrived she walked into the lodging house seeing jack moping around and immediately thought of anger. Rolling her eyes she walked up to him. "Hey jack!" she said startling him a little. "Oh hey." he said when he saw who it was. "Why are you looking so depressed? Shouldn't you be happy?" jack gave her a weird glance then stated "Why would I be happy?" stars laughed "well you are the one who broke up with her, and she's the depressed one so I just assume you should be happy, I mean, you didn't want her anymore and you got rid of her..." she said trailing off. Jack rolled his eyes. "Stars, I broke up with her because..." he started not knowing how to tell her. "I was scared of commitment" he said looking down. "Well does anger know that?" stars asked assuming that she didn't. "No" jack said quietly. "Well I think you should go tell her" she nodded. "Come on. Ill stand in the hallway and listen" she smiled walking with him up to angers bunkroom.  
  
When they got there stars shooed jack in. Jack walked in seeing anger staring at the far wall, she didn't even notice that he was there. "Hey.." he said quietly. Anger turned to look at him as she knew who it was from the sound of his voice. "Hi." she said in the same tone. Jack was thinking about saying, how are you, but decided against it. "Listen I just wanted to let you know something..." he said but didn't wait for a response from anger. "The reason why I broke up with you is because I was afraid of commitment, but now I see that it was great and commitment didn't bother me." anger laughed a little which made jack smile, he hated seeing her depressed. "Well... what can we do about it now?" she asked, it was supposed to be more of a hint than anything. Jack laughed sensing it. "Well will you go back out with me?" he asked very hopefully, although he was expecting a rejection. Anger jumped off her bunk and ran up to him kissing him gently on the lips. "I could never turn that down when its coming from you!" she smiled. "Good" jack smiled back.  
  
Stars walked in the room with a smile on her face clapping. Anger looked over jacks shoulder seeing her. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused "I had him tell you what he really felt." she smiled. "Thank you so much" anger said wrapping her arms around stars as jack said "yea, thanks." stars smiled feeling special. "Don't mention it, I would do anything for you two, I know how much you love each other." jack and anger looked at each other, smiled, then at the same time looked over at her again and nodded. "Good" stars smirked "group hug!" she shouted as they all huddled and hugged, spot soon walking in and joining them as both the girls giggled.  
  
THE END!!!!! 


End file.
